


Sex For Sex's Sake

by Kittycattycat



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Cock Rings, Degradation, F/F, F/M, Female Masturbation, Femdom, Filming, Masturbation, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Orgasm Denial, Original Characters - Freeform, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, disinterest sex, look they're fucking alright, thats it, thats the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Sometimes it just be like that. I wrote this over a year ago with OCs belonging to my girlfriend and I. It was meant to go on much longer, and maybe someday it will. But for now it's this.





	1. Self-Fliming

There are a few clicks and thunks as Kamryn sets up the camera, “Hey, uh, testing, testing, one, two, three! No wait, shit, that's for microphones, isn't it…” Clearing her throat, she starts up again.

The camera zooms out, revealing a rather crummy bed with red sheets on top. She moves around and lifts herself onto the bed. Though she's wearing a Red Army uniform, the coat is opened to reveal only a plain white bra. Her pants are also unbuttoned and unzipped, showing off a pair of lacy grey panties. 

“Hey, Mainne,” she starts, pulling off her coat and slipping the dress pants down to her knees, “it's been a while since we've been able to get together, y’know?” 

Kamryn began by unhooking her bra in the back, but not taking it off. Instead, she allowed it to hang loosely on her upper arms and cupping her breasts just slightly, waiting for it to fall off naturally. 

Enjoying the show she's putting on, she starts to trail her hands all over her body. Rubbing at her arms and legs, running her hands through her hair, tracing all the curves of her stomach and hip bones. Despite this, she never really went close enough to her panties to do anything.

By the end of it, her bra was dangling by a single wrist, and she gladly tossed it to the side without much care. It wouldn't be important in the grand scheme of things. 

She kneads her breasts just as she traced over her body, slowly. Lifting them slightly before letting them bounce on her chest. Massaging them with care and then gently squeezing one of the already hardened nubs, eliciting a small whimper.

When she gets tired of that, she moves a little closer towards the main action. A hand finds its way down her stomach and slips into her panties. Kamryn licks her lips slightly in anticipation, before running her fingers over her slit. She continues this for a while, teasing herself. Eventually, she kicks her pants off and slips the panties down to her ankles.

It doesn't take long before she's panting, frantically grinding her hips and, effectively, her clit against her hand. Her panties have fallen to the floor. She's moaning faintly, writhing in pleasure.

A gasp escapes her lips, her body tensing up and her legs going stock straight. Her hand is still rubbing roughly against her clit. She begins to slow down, and finally, she leans back against the headboard, basking, out of breath, in the afterglow of orgasm. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mainne,” she whispers to the camera with a wink.

After a moment, Kamryn stands, intending to turn off the camera. Instead, she slips on the bra she'd haphazardly tossed onto the floor. The camera clatters to the ground, and, with a cry of “shit!”, the film stops rolling.


	2. Begging

God, how long had he been like this?!

He was down on his knees sitting on his bed, completely naked. A vibrator was thrumming away inside him, hitting right against his prostate. A cock ring was placed on his erection, which was very quickly becoming painful.

“Fuck, Mainne,” he managed breathily, “I-I nee-”

“Don't care,” responded the soldier sitting across from him. She was sitting on a rusty metal stool with her legs crossed, reading a book and hardly paying him the least bit of attention, save for an annoyed glance whenever he chose to speak or let out a whimper. It was driving him crazy!

“Oh, d-don't you, god, “don't care” me! I-” 

She slammed her book closed furiously, “Oi! If you don't shut the hell up right this instant, I'll grab the gag and make you!”

Kartier shuddered, more out of pleasure than repulsion to the idea. Still, if she did that, he'd have no way to make her stop. She was getting really into this, was she…was she really going to make him…?

It was as good a shot as any.

Swallowing just about every ounce of his pride, he opened his mouth once more, “…Please…”

“What?”

“Mainne, please!”

She growled at him, “Please what?”

God, he was going to kill her when they were done with this! “Take off the f-fucking ring, please!”

Mainne made an amused noise, “Fine, fine, since you asked so nicely,” standing up, she walked over towards the bed and bent down so that she was eye-level with him. With one swift motion, she slid the ring off and began frantically pumping Kartier’s cock.

“Oh f-fuck, shit, oh, oh…!” It was all a bit too much. Without a second’s hesitation, he tilted his head back in pleasure and came all over himself, his sheets, and Mainne’s hand, groaning all the while. Considering he'd been holding it back for a good solid five minutes at best, it was the most intense orgasm he could remember ever having.

By the time he was slowly starting to come down from his high, Mainne was already out the door, “Same time next week, asshole.”


End file.
